1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a function setting device for a photographic device, such as a camera or the like, which can optionally set functions related to various photographic operations or which can optionally set functions related to various kinds of photographic modes, such as an exposure mode.
2. Description of the Related Art
Cameras are known which have a high degree of functionalization made possible by digital control. More particularly, cameras are known which can perform a variety of functions with a CPU based control system disposed in the camera. Furthermore, the known cameras include a plurality of operating buttons, or the like setting means, to set the various functions, and a display, such as an LCD, to display functions related to photographic operations. For example, in a conventional camera having an exposure mode function, selection of an exposure mode is possible from among at least four modes: program; shutter priority; aperture priority; and manual. In addition to the exposure mode function, similar multi-functionalization in cameras exists for various kinds of function setting modes, such as shutter speed, aperture, selection range of exposure correction, photometric mode, rangefinding mode, windup mode, strobe control mode, and the like.
However, the circumstances of camera use differ greatly among photographers. More particularly, regardless of whether the user is a professional photographer or an amateur photographer, there exist photographers in various kinds of photographic genres, and the functions which are necessary in each of the respective genres vary greatly in their details. For example, with respect to a professional photographer, the functions used in photography may be very limited because many professional photographers work only in a specific photographic genre. However, within the limited range of functions used by a professional photographer, it is desirable to be able to very rapidly change the function content.
If the commercial cost of the camera is not a factor to be considered, it would be ideal to provide a camera whose functions completely correspond to a particular genre. However, in practice, the cost of a camera having this type of feature becomes high. Accordingly, when the consumer actually considers a camera having a large number of functions, and selects desired functions from among the large number of functions, the consumer himself provides a camera having functions corresponding to the circumstances of use for his particular genre.
The conventional cameras, as described above, are designed with multi-functionalization and high functionalization. Nonetheless, these cameras provide numerous functions which are unnecessary for certain photographers because only specific modes of operation are necessary according to the circumstances characteristic of photography in each kind of photographic genre. For example, even if only the shutter priority mode and the manual mode are necessary in the exposure mode, rapid selection of the exposure mode cannot be performed because superfluous program mode and aperture priority mode appear on the display at the time of selecting the exposure mode. Moreover, in selecting a shutter speed mode, even if the normal region from 1/1,000 to 1/60 is sufficient, rapid selection cannot be performed because a range of from 1/8,000 to 1 second is displayed, and it is necessary to select a shutter speed from among the values in this range.
Accordingly, in conventional cameras which are designed for multi-functionalization and high functionalization, problems occur in that it is necessary for individual photographers to perform the setting of unnecessary function modes, or the selection of unnecessary function ranges, and to change the selection of the function mode settings and the function ranges. Further, the operations of setting the function modes and selecting the function ranges are complicated operations, and take excessive amounts of time.